Das Zeichen der Vier
frame frame|Deutsche Ausgabe von [[Sherlock Holmes-Veröffentlichungen in Deutschland#1916|1916]] Das Zeichen der Vier (The Sign of the Four) ist ein Roman von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Es handelt sich 3 Jahre nach Eine Studie in Scharlachrot um den zweiten veröffentlichten Fall von Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson. Erstmalig erschien der Fall 1890 in Lippincott's Monthly Magazine. Der Verleger Spencer Blackett veröffentlichte den Roman dann als Buch. Die Geschichte erschien in Deutschland auch unter dem Titel Im Zeichen der Vier Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: September 1886 (siehe Anmerkungen) London im Nebel, selbst das Verbrechen rührt sich nicht. Gelangweilt tröstet sich der Beratende Detektiv Sherlock Holmes mit dem Inhalt seines Kokainfläschchens, als ihn endlich ein neuer Fall schlagartig zur Abstinenz bringt: Der jungen Mary Morstan wird schon seit sechs Jahren an jedem Geburtstag eine wertvolle Perle zugeschickt. Nun hat sich der bisher anonym gebliebene Wohltäter an sie gewandt und lockt mit Informationen über das Schicksal ihres vor Jahren verschollenen Vaters. Captain Morstan, der in Indien stationiert gewesen war, habe dort einen enormen Schatz gefunden, um den er und damit auch seine Tochter freilich geprellt worden seien. Nun sei der Tag der Gerechtigkeit gekommen. Dem Treffen möchte Mary verständlicherweise nicht ohne Beistand beiwohnen. Holmes, den die verwickelte Vorgeschichte fasziniert, erklärt sofort seine Unterstützung. Dr. John H. Watson, sein Freund, Chronist und inoffizieller Assistent, steht ihm zur Seite, zumal er sich auf den ersten Blick in die neue Klientin verliebt hat. Die Spur führt das Trio zunächst zum exzentrischen Thaddeus Sholto, der sich als Sohn des Mannes zu erkennen gibt, der Captain Morstan einst nicht nur betrogen, sondern auch umgebracht hat. Des auf diese Weise ertrogenen Schatzes konnte sich der alte Sholto freilich nicht lange erfreuen: Außer Morstan waren noch andere eingeweiht gewesen – wie viele dies waren, ließ sich einem Zettel entnehmen, der sich bei der Leiche des von Verfolgungsängsten getriebenen und vor seiner Zeit verstorbenen Sholto fand: »Das Zeichen der Vier« stand dort geschrieben. Seither hütet Thaddeus’ vom väterlichen Geiz infizierte Bruder Bartholomew den Schatz. Geerbt hat er allerdings auch dessen unheimlichen Verfolger: einen Mann mit Holzbein und einen Urwelt-Zwerg, der mit vergifteten Blasrohrpfeilen schießt. Dieses mörderische Duo hat den unglücklichen Bartholomew schon gefunden, als Mary Morstan mit ihren Begleitern im Sholto-Haus auftaucht, um Gerechtigkeit und ihren Anteil zu fordern. Da die Polizei wie immer hilflos im Kreise tappt, setzt Holmes die Suche fort. Es entspinnt sich eine Jagd kreuz und quer durch die verwinkelten Gassen des viktorianischen London, welche die bekanntlich beachtlichen Geisteskräfte des großen Detektivs aufs Äußerste beansprucht und in einer tollkühnen Verfolgung per Dampfboot über die nächtliche Themse gipfelt ... (www.krimi-couch.de) Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Anmerkungen *'Handlungszeitraum:' 2 Fragen: 1888 oder 1886 ? Juli oder September ? *Als Mary Morstan zu Sherlock Holmes kommt, sagt sie: Ihr Vater "... verschwand am 3. Dezember 1878, vor beinahe zehn Jahren." und "Vor ungefähr sechs Jahren - oder, um präzis zu sein, am 4. Mai 1882 - ...". Damit scheint das Jahr eindeutig: 1888, so, wie in vielen Chronlogien auch vermerkt. Sofern man den Roman für sich sieht, mag dem auch nichts entgegen zu setzen sein, betrachtet man ihn jedoch im Kontext des gesamten Kanons, kann diese Jahreszahl unmöglich stimmen. Bereits in seiner ersten Kurzgeschichte "Ein Skandal in Böhmen", die im März 1888 spielt, berichtet Dr. Watson von seiner Hochzeit mit eben jener Mary Morstan. Auch in anderen Fällen ("Der Angestellte des Börsenmaklers", "Der Verwachsene", "Die fünf Orangenkerne" ), die im Sommer 1887 angelegt sind, berichtet Watson von seiner einige Monate zurückliegenden Hochzeit. Demzufolge muss die Begegnung mit Mary Morstan und damit der Handlungszeitraum des Romans bereits im Jahr 1886 liegen. *Mary Morsten zeigt Holmes einen Brief, den sie am selben Tag erhielt, datiert vom 7. Juli. Darin wird ihr ein Treffen für den Abend des gleichen Tages vorgeschlagen, zu welchem sie zusammen mit Holmes und Watson an einem Septemberabend aufbricht. Ein klassischer Widerspruch. Da jedoch im weiteren Verlauf des Romans von trüben, nebligen und nieseligen Tagen gesprochen wird - der Fall selbst wird innerhalb von nur vier Tagen abgehandelt - muss doch vom Monat September ausgegengen werden. *Watson berichtet in diesem Roman von einer Beinverletzung, die er sich im Afghanistan-Krieg zugezogen hatte. Zuvor ("Eine Studie in Scharlachrot") war von einer schweren Schulterwunde die Rede. *Holmes ist ein ausgewiesener Spezialist für verschiedenste Formen von Asche. Dieser Roman ist einer von dreien, in denen eine Monographie von Holmes über Asche erwähnt wird. Erwähnte Fälle *''Eine Studie in Scharlachrot'' *''Juwelenraub von Bishopsgate'' Adaptionen Verfilmungen * : Sherlock Holmes Solves the Sign of the Four, Regie: Lloyd Lonergan mit Harry Benham * : , Regie: Maurice Elvey mit Eille Norwood * : , Regie: Graham Cutts mit Arthur Wontner * : , Regie: William Sterling mit Peter Cushing * : , Regie: Jean-Pierre Decourt mit Rolf Becker * : Der Schatz der Agra, Regie: Igor Maslennikov mit Vasily Livanov * : , Regie: Desmond Davis mit Ian Richardson *1983: Sherlock Holmes - Im Zeichen der Vier, Zeichentrickfilm * : , Regie: Peter Hammond mit Jeremy Brett * : Als 10. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. * : , Regie: Rodney Gibbons mit Matt Frewer * : Als 8. und 9. Episode der japanischen Serie , welche die Handlung in Holmes' und Watsons Schulzeit verlegt. Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel von Litera, mit Michael Gwisdek und Günter Junghans * : Als Hörspiel vom SWF, mit Walter Renneisen und Peter Fitz * 2003: Als Hörbuch von Naxos, gelesen von Miguel Iven * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt * 2005: Als Hörbuch von Delta Music, gelesen von Peter Lieck * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger * 2013: Als Hörbuch von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker. Comics * 1944: Als The Sign of the 4 in der Reihe Classics Illustrated * 1965: Innerhalb der Reihe Tesoro de Cuentos Clásicos * 1968: Als The Sign of Four in der Zeitschrift Look and Learn *1981: Innerhalb der Reihe Escalofrío *1982: Als El signo de los cuatro der Reihe Joyas Literarias Juveniles *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe The Kumon Manga Library *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes Zenshū *1998: In einer französischen Alben-Reihe *2006: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken *2010: Als The Sign of the Four bei SelfMadeHero Interne Links *Cover-Galerie *Film-Gesichter Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Ein Skandal in Böhmen| }} | DANACH= Das kleine Problem mit dem Möbelwagen vom Grosvenor Square| }} en:The Sign of the Four es:El signo de los cuatro Kategorie: Kanon (Fälle) Kategorie: Bücher Kategorie: Roman pt-br:O Signo dos Quatro